nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Top 10 OMBs of Seasons 2
Ok, now I know I said the HD Holy Shit! moments list was coming. But I have waited since November to do this one. So... this took higher presense on my list. Number 10 Dante VS Dark Pit This season was overall, a great one. it's hard to pick a worst one. But I think this might be the worst of the season since it was kinda rushed. Number 9 Kara VS Superman While this one was praised, it was a bit short compared to how I did the others in the season. Other than that, this one's good. Number 8 Trunks VS Silver This is a highly requested match. But Silver needed an uncanon form in order for him to win. So I place this lower because of how I broke my own uncanon rule. Number 7 Nick VS Goku While this was a good fight to write, it was a very clear stomp for Goku. But Nick is a lot stronger now. Maybe a rematch is in store. Number 6 Lunari VS Rosa This fight was epic yes, but also a bit... How do you say? Over-spectical? This fight looked good while in reality, I wasn't 100% sure on who would win. Number 5 Bronze Medal Kratos VS Vuxo Now, this one wasn't a total stomp for Vuxo, but Kratos was still struck down by the emperor of Mobius. All in all, this one has really no problems. It's the competition that beat this one. Number 4 Silver Medal Lucario VS Knuckles This one was EPIC! I just made the fight on instinct and BOOM! We get an epic battle that went longer than anyone expected. Number 3 Gold Medal Mewtwo VS Silver SIlver has the distinction of being the first to fight 2 times in the same season. But he lost this bout to the ultimate pokemon. But hey, this fight was awesome. Number 2 Platinum Medal Cydik VS Gabranth 3 This may have been the finale, but it still falls short to 1 particular fight. The only reason I have to put this below the number 1 pick is because this fight failed to get us the winner to the rivalry between these 2. If it would have answered the question, then this would have had a good chance at the number 1 spot. Number 1 Diamond Medal Nick VS Ty Now before anyone rages, just let me say a few things. 1.I did say that it was fan-fic Ty. It was just later than it should have been. 2.I apologized for forgetting to mention that it was fan-fic Ty. 3.We all are human. We all make mistakes. Some are just bigger than others. Now let me explain why this is numero uno. This fight is undeniably epic, plus is has the record for most deaths in a single OMB. Or at least it did. (Vuxo VS Axel was techiquelly an entire dimension and about 80 souls that died) Even though I goofed on it a bit, it still was a good fight that honestly, went both ways. It just so happened that Nick called in his team. (Which I did only for the "Interest" factor) But this fight was far from perfect. A healer, a little girl, and like 4 more heroes all died in this one. Oh great, now this has gotten me depressed since I thought about what would happen since the Saviors of Mobius died. Not good things, I assure you. But that goof was in the past, and I plan to keep it there. I'll try my best to avoid mistakes like those in the future. But for now, this is DIo signing off. A FEW MINUTES LATER... (Dio) Hmmm... I think it may soon be time for Season 3's list, then Season 4's, 5's, 6's, and then 7's when it's finished. Dammit. Forgot about that. I guess that's next now. Unless... Either Season 3 or that... I'll figure it out eventually. Category:Top 10 Lists Category:Lists